1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for controlling the direction of the air or air and/or fuel mixture passed to the cylinder of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a valve seat arrangement permitting a fluid to be added applying a controlled angular momentum to the charge air being fed to the cylinder chamber of a Diesel engine, to cause controlled turbulence of the fluid in the cylinder chamber thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Published Patent Application No. 1,904,378 there is disclosed a device comprising a sickle-shaped retaining bar which extends approximately perpendicularly with respect to the direction of the flow of the cylinder air into the inlet passage. This device has certain advantages over other known devices. For one, it permits rotation of the valve during the stroke of the piston. In contradistinction with angular momentum causing, approximately spirally formed inlet grooves or channels, the device of DT-AS No. 1,904,378 provides for a less complex cylinder block design.
However, the provision of such a retaining bar in the inlet passage will cause a certain degree of fuel flow retardation or a throtteling effect and, thus, will lower the flow coefficient of the system. At peak load, the fresh air input will thus be below the value which could flow without any obstacle being present in the inlet passage. This, however, means that, under otherwise identical operating conditions, the output of the engine will be reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to increase the effective flow coefficient of the cylinder mixture to be added to a cylinder chamber of an internal combustion engine.